Past
by littlepixelovesu
Summary: Vampires telling there story to others vamps/wolfs so far I've witten esme telling Bella if there are any you want me to do please tell me and ill work on it
1. Chapter 1

Esme pov

Bella, Carlisle and I were watching a reality show while the others were hunting.

"Esme?" Bella asked. I turned to her. "What was your human life like?" she asked me; Carlisle tensed.

I had forgotten she only knew a small part of it. I looked at Carlisle helplessly. "Should I?" I asked, quiet enough that Bella couldn't hear.

"I don't know…she knows Rosalie's, but you don't have to. You could wait and tell her another time," he answered just as quietly.

"Well, it's just that I know the others' and-" Bella began nervously

"It's alright, I understand." I said, cutting her off. She looked at me hopefully. "Bella, my life was like Rosalie's in a way. It wasn't good. Are you sure you want to know?"

She looked worried for a second, probably wondering what it was like. Carlisle wrapped his arms around me, pulled me on to his lap, and reached for the remote to turn off the TV. I had forgotten all about it.

"I'm sure." She looked at me pleadingly.

Carlisle kissed my cheek. "I love you," he whispered encouragingly. He knew how I got when I told my story; I had cried for hours when I first told him.

* * *

thanks to my betta Katrin Sather .the next chapture will be up tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

Esme Carlisle and I were watching tv . well they might of been my mind was just wondering when it hit me I didn't know Esme story .other than the cliff but what would lead sweet esme to do that. "esme" I asked quietly she turned to face me " what was your human life like" I asked she and Carlisle tenses . she looked at him they were problay talking quietly ."it's just that I know the others and-" I said nervously ."it's alright I understand "she said cuting me off I looked at her hopefully. "Bella my life was like Rosalie's it wasn't good are you sure you want to hear it " she said what could it be I wonded. did some one rape her I mentally shiverd at the thought. not esme right no it had to be something else . I looked up esme was now on Carlisle's lap and he was getting the remote I turn it off "I'm sure " I said Carlisle kissed her cheek . To give her soport I think or just to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme pov

"I was born in 1895 in Ohio . my life was good till I became a teen . I didn't want to stay in and clean as the woman were so-post to then .I wanted to be free and play . I was sixteen I fell and broke my leg climbing a tree" I said Bella winced problemly remembering when she did once "the regaler doctor was away so another doctor treated me. if I remember correctly his name was rlisle Cullen " I said watching Bella she was surprised . I smiled at her "y'all meet before he changed you " she asked "yup"I replied and started back" but sadly he had to leave " I said sending him a mock angry look Bella giggled I wanted to keep the mood light and happy . it would be hard with what was coming up tho. "my friends starting marrying befor long I was the olny one unwed. I wanted to fall in love not just marry my father was pressuring me to marry a man named Charles evenson." I spat his name Bella looked worried at what would come of the story "I marryed him he didn't seem horabal ,but he wasn't who I wanted . I quickly relished it was a mistake he...he beat me " I said Bella looked like she was about to cry " I told my parents they just told me to be a "good wife"and keep quiet " Bella was shocked " how could they say that " she said with tears in her eyes I walked over to comfort her "you don't have to finish " she said sniffling " I would still come up one day " I said she hugged me what was probably tight for her I carried her to the couch with Carlisle and me ,and sat her be side us" when he left to fight in would war 1 . It was a relief but when he returned in 1919 . it was a nightmare " Bella looked at me in horror " he started t..t"I couldn't finish "he started raping her " Carlise said he hugged me closely Bella started crying now as was i . it was difent than telling rose she knew what it felt like . Bella was youger in two ways. her age and experience . "would you like me to finish "he wisperd I shook my head so he continued I had told him and he'd been there every time I told any one .so he knew it


	4. Chapter 4

Carlise pov  
"she became pregnant so she ran to stay with a cousin . it didn't take long for him to find her so she fled to Ashland. two days after the baby was born he died of lung lung fever . so she jumped off a cliff. Thinking There was nothing else for her in life . when she was found. she was taken to the mourg where I found her. " esme and Bella were still crying I shifted Esme to one leg . she looked at me confused I kissed her head I picked up Bella and put her on my other leg. She wasn't crying much now .just sniffling . soon the others walked in as Bella and esme werent crying now . They sent me a knowing look "alice" i thought she shook his head lightly . Edward walked to us quickly .he picked up Bella who had stood up when he came in .she hugged his neck while he held her. came . jasper and rose went to Esme . who was still on my leg . Jasper's face was twisted in sadness pain and horror . the last from from Bella most likely. he hugged Esme it was diffent when Esme was hurting he couldn't stand stand it I guessed it was how he was razed to alway love and help his mom .alice and Emmett separated and em went to Esme. Alice went to Bella . " it dosnt matter how we got hear just that we did " esme said softly we all shook are heads "and now were a family

* * *

who should I do next please comment Ill be gone for awhile so I won't be able to get on s thanks to my betta Katrin Sather


	5. Chapter 5

A/N  
Dose anyone have someone they want me to have tell there story I'm thinking of having Victoria tell James or Bree tell the Cullen's (other than Edward and Bella if I do that idea then the Cullen's and wolfs get done quicker) please pm me or commit ( ill take this down before the next chapture )


End file.
